The present invention relates to a reflow soldering device for mounting an electronic component on a circuit substrate by soldering.
One example of conventional reflow soldering device will be explained with reference to FIG. 11.
In FIG. 11, the conventional reflow soldering device 1 includes a conveyor means 2 for transferring a circuit substrate 3 which is loaded in, a heating means 4 for preliminarily heating the transferred circuit substrate 3 and reflow heating the same, a cooling means 5 for cooling the reflow soldered circuit substrate 3, discharge pipes 6a, 6b, 6c for letting out a gas of high temperature escaped from the entrance and exit of the heating means 4 to the outside, and a discharge blower 8 mounted in the discharge pipe 6c.
Exhaust gas from the discharge pipes 6a, 6b, 6c is discharged to the outside through a duct in the factory.
However, in the above described conventional structure, as the exhaust gas passes through the duct in the factory, a vaporized component such as flux contained in the gas becomes liquid or solid, and is deposited in the duct, causing decrease in the discharging capacity; there has thus been a problem that a large amount of time has to be spent for removing such deposited material.
An object of the present invention is to provide a reflow soldering device by which the above described problems can be solved and contaminative materials such as flux generated during the reflowing process can be sufficiently removed from the exhaust gas from a reflow furnace.